


Une mission instructive

by Elliwan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Teen Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliwan/pseuds/Elliwan
Summary: Arthur vient de devenir chevalier ! C'est déjà pour lui un grand accomplissement, mais il lui reste encore à prouver qu'il mérite bien ce titre, que ce soit à son père, à ses hommes, à son peuple ou à lui-même... Il est prêt à tout pour y parvenir, alors quand son père lui confie une mission importante, il fonce tête baissée pour le satisfaire. Cependant, cela ne passera pas comme il l'imaginait...





	Une mission instructive

Depuis peu, un grand événement avait eu lieu dans la vie d'Arthur : son père le roi l'avait fait chevalier. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, la joie l'avait transporté. Il attendait ce jour avec impatience depuis son plus jeune âge. Autant qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours admiré les chevaliers, ces grands hommes forts et justes, toujours prêts à défendre la paix. Il s'estimait donc très chanceux que sa vie le conduise à en devenir un lui-même. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'intention de compter uniquement sur le privilège que lui conférait son statut. Il tenait à mériter son titre. C'est pourquoi il s'était donné corps et âme dans tous ses entraînements. Tous ses efforts avaient fini par payer. 

Cela était arrivé bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. La moyenne d'âge pour devenir chevalier était de vingt ans, or, il en avait à peine dix-sept. Mais le roi lui avait assuré qu'il possédait toutes les qualités requises. Arthur en avait été très surpris car jamais son père ne l'avait complimenté sur ses aptitudes auparavant. À chaque fois qu'il était venu observer ses entraînements, il avait trouvé quelque chose à redire et il ne semblait constater des progrès que très rarement. Pourtant, son professeur se montrait souvent élogieux à son égard et il était de loin le meilleur élève (ce qui en un sens était normal, car personne ne s'entraînait aussi longtemps et aussi intensément que lui). Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas à rougir de son niveau de combattant. Cependant, les remarques et les réserves de son père le perturbaient et l'attristaient. Il recherchait son approbation plus que nulle autre et rêvait de voir un jour la fierté briller dans ses yeux. Ainsi, il redoublait d'efforts après chacune de ses critiques. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'il espérait un jour remporter son estime. Et en ce jour, il pouvait dire qu'il l'avait obtenu.

Son père lui accordait sa confiance en tant que chevalier, il l'estimait capable de remplir ce rôle. Cette idée lui conférait un bonheur évidemment immense bien que teinté d'appréhension. À présent, il devait se montrer digne de son titre. Il devait prouver à son père qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

*

Bien vite, Arthur se rendit compte que son père n'était pas le seul homme à qui il devait démontrer ses talents. Comme il était prince, il détenait bien plus de responsabilités que la plupart des chevaliers. C'était lui à présent qui devait prendre la tête des patrouilles et superviser l'entraînement. Lorsqu'il deviendrait plus aguerri, le recrutement des nouveaux hommes s'ajouterait aussi à ses tâches. C'était énormément de charge pour un débutant, d'autant plus que les chevaliers qu'il comptait sous son autorité avaient une moyenne d'âge de trente ans. La plupart d'entre eux étaient donc loin d'être ravi de se retrouver sous les ordres d'un petit nouveau quasiment deux fois plus jeune qu'eux. Arthur savait que l'on racontait que le roi était inconscient d'avoir donné autant de responsabilité à son si jeune fils. Il avait également ouï quelques chevaliers siffler d'un air mauvais qu'il devait ses privilèges uniquement à son statut de prince et qu'il était totalement incapable de les honorer. De toute façon, même s'il n'avait rien entendu, il aurait compris le fond de leur pensée. Les regards que lui jetaient ses hommes n'avaient rien d'admiratifs, ni de respectueux. Ils étaient empreints de jalousie, de dégoût ou de pitié. Arthur n'avait jamais trouvé si difficile de garder la tête haute.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas flancher. Cela leur donnerait raison. Il devait au contraire se faire confiance et prouver sa légitimité. C'est pourquoi, il s'efforçait de paraître sûr de lui et s'appliquait à faire un travail irréprochable. Il se comportait comme un chef, instaurant la distance que son père lui avait toujours conseillé d'instituer.

Cette stratégie semblait fonctionner avec une grande partie des chevaliers. Les regards se faisaient de plus en plus respectueux et rassurés. Néanmoins, les chevaliers jaloux ne le devinrent que davantage encore, leur jalousie se muant presque en haine. Mais à cela, Arthur n'y pouvait rien. Il se contentait de garder un œil sur eux pour éviter les éventuelles bassesses. Et jusqu'ici, toutes les missions qui lui avaient été confiées avaient été couronnées de succès.

Honnêtement, Arthur pouvait dire qu'il s'en sortait bien.

*

Quelque temps après ses débuts, Arthur fut convoqué dans la salle du trône par son père pour une nouvelle mission.

« Arthur. » commença Uther en regardant son fils qui se tenait debout devant le trône. « Je dois avouer que pour l'instant je suis plutôt satisfait de tes accomplissements. »

Arthur se sentit gonflé de fierté.

« Mais je n'en attendais pas moins. » poursuivit le roi. « Jusqu'ici, toutes les missions que je t'ai confiées étaient très simples, à la portée de tout chevalier. Cela aurait été impensable que tu ne les réussisses pas. »

Arthur sentit sa fierté retomber quelque peu. Finalement, il n'avait rien accompli d'impressionnant. Mais peut-être cela allait-il changer.

« Le peuple et moi attendons bien plus d'un prince. La mission que je vais te confier aujourd'hui est la plus importante que tu n'aies jamais eue. Si tu la mènes à bien, elle te permettra de prouver à tous ta capacité à régner un jour sur ses terres. Mais si tu échoues... tu perdras non seulement la confiance de tes hommes, la mienne, mais aussi celle de ton peuple. »

« Je n'échouerais pas, sire. » assura Arthur en se promettant de faire de son mieux. 

Cette opportunité était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

« Il vaudrait mieux. » fit remarquer Uther. « Cela mettrait Camelot en péril. Je prends un grand risque en te confiant cette mission. »

« Je prouverais que vous ne vous trompez pas. » fit Arthur d'un ton résolu, essayant de faire taire la sourde angoisse de l'échec qui montait progressivement en lui.

Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par les doutes. Il allait réussir, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était son devoir de prince.

Uther hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. 

« Bien. » dit-il. « Voici la mission. J'ai entendu dire qu'un village de druides se nichait dans la forêt de Camelot. Prends la tête d'une patrouille, trouve-le et tue ses habitants ! »

« Des druides ?! » s'exclama Arthur. « Mais ils ne sont pas dangereux, il s'agit d'un peuple pacifique ! »

« Bien sûr qu'ils sont dangereux, tu devrais le savoir ! » dit Uther d'un air excédé. « Ils souhaitent ma mort et attendent que ce royaume revienne à l'anarchie. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de comploter contre moi en ce moment même. Tu dois nous en débarrasser, Arthur ! »

Arthur resta silencieux un moment. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de mission. Se faire meurtrier de tout un village était très loin de l'enchanter. Cependant, tuer faisait partie de ses devoirs de chevalier, surtout si le but était de protéger le royaume. Il avait également un immense besoin de faire ses preuves : le royaume devait croire en son futur roi et pour l'instant, ce n'était pas encore gagné. Cette mission lui permettrait d'accomplir cela. C'était une opportunité à ne pas manquer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait obéir à son roi.

« Bien, sire. » répondit-il finalement.

Uther hocha de nouveau la tête mais cette fois, pour faire signe qu'ils en avaient terminé. Arthur prit congé et commença immédiatement à se renseigner sur la position des druides.

*

Le lendemain, Arthur avait réuni toutes les informations nécessaires sur le village et avait élaboré un plan d'attaque. En ce moment même, il était en train de s'y rendre à cheval à la tête d'une patrouille.

Il ne se sentait pas anxieux le moins du monde. Il était même déterminé. Il ressentait aussi une petite pointe d'excitation, ravi d'avoir enfin une mission digne de ce nom. Il imaginait à quel point Camelot et son père seraient fiers à son retour. 

Il fut cependant arraché à ses rêveries lorsque ses chevaliers et lui arrivèrent à environ un kilomètre du village. Ils devaient maintenant abandonner leurs montures et poursuivre leur route à pied. Ils se séparèrent afin d'encercler le camp des druides. Par chance, celui-ci était entouré de buissons, ce qui offrait des cachettes faciles. Arthur s'abrita discrètement derrière l'un d'eux et lorsqu'il fut certain que tous les autres chevaliers avaient fait de même, il s'élança à l'intérieur du camp en hurlant, son épée brandie vers le ciel. Tous ses hommes en firent autant, et le village se retrouva assailli de toute part. 

Les druides arrêtèrent immédiatement leurs occupations et s'immobilisèrent en ouvrant de grands yeux effarés. Ils semblaient tout bonnement terrifiés. Leur attitude stoppa net Arthur. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'hostilité en eux. Uniquement de la terreur et de la surprise. Ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux êtres sournois et malfaisants que son père lui avait dépeints. Uther se trompait. Arthur décida d'arrêter l'attaque, il ne voulait aucun mal à des innocents. 

Cependant, alors qu'il s’apprêtait à donner l'ordre de rentrer, l'un des chevaliers enfonça son épée dans la poitrine d'un homme druide. Il s'agissait de ses instructions. Il avait demandé aux chevaliers d'éliminer les hommes et d'épargner les femmes et les enfants. Il voulait leur laisser une chance de partir vivre ailleurs sans pour autant désobéir à son père et mettre Camelot en danger. Mais à présent qu'il avait pris conscience que les druides ne représentaient aucune menace, ce meurtre horrifia Arthur. 

L'homme druide s'écroula à terre dans un cri de douleur. Un hurlement encore plus déchirant retentit juste après. Il s'agissait visiblement de sa femme, anéantie d'avoir perdu son mari. Son visage était déformé par la souffrance. Une petite fille accourut vers le corps de l'homme et se mit à pousser des sanglots poignants en criant « Non ! Père ! ».

Le sang d'Arthur se glaça dans ses veines. La peine de cette femme et de sa fille le traversa et son souffle fut coupé tant elle était insupportable. Mais c'était loin d'être terminé. Autour de lui, les chevaliers continuaient à tuer. Le sang giclait, et des hurlements déchirants s'élevaient de toute part. 

Soudain, l'un des chevaliers trancha la tête d'une femme. Les autres durent prendre cela comme un changement de plan puisqu'à partir de ce moment-là, plus aucune distinction ne fut faite. Aussi bien les hommes que les femmes et les enfants étaient assassinés. Arthur n'avait jamais vu de spectacle si terrible et le pire dans tout cela, était de savoir qu'il en était l'instigateur. 

Tout à coup, il réalisa que lui seul avait le pouvoir d'arrêter ce bain de sang. Presque tous les druides étaient morts, mais il restait encore quelques survivants qui, les joues striées de larmes, tentaient de se protéger comme ils le pouvaient. Il essaya de crier mais s'en révéla incapable. Il était complètement paralysé. Les derniers survivants finirent par périr à leur tour sous son regard épouvanté. Tout fut terminé.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le camp, ou plutôt, sur ce qu'il en restait. Arthur se trouvait maintenant au beau milieu de ruines. Plus aucune tente ne tenait debout. Les anciennes affaires des druides étaient dispersées un peu partout sur l'herbe et la plupart d'entre elles étaient brisées. La terre était jonchée de cadavres ensanglantés, parfois même en morceaux. C'était un véritable massacre. Et tout était de sa faute. 

Arthur sentit brusquement une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était l'un de ses chevaliers qui lui faisait signe que tout le monde attendait ses ordres.

« Rentrons. » réussit à articuler Arthur d'une voix rauque.

Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête pour essayer de sortir toutes les images macabres qui envahissaient son esprit et traça sans un mot jusqu'à son cheval. Il grimpa dessus et s'efforça de conduire sa patrouille jusqu'à Camelot. Il resta silencieux pendant tout le chemin. Ce ne fut pas le cas de tous les chevaliers toutefois. Certains poussaient des cris de victoire et racontaient leurs exploits barbares avec enthousiasme. D'autres bavardaient tranquillement comme si rien de spécial n'avait eu lieu. On aurait dit que ce genre de mission était une routine pour eux. Arthur en eut atrocement mal au ventre. 

Finalement, ils atteignirent le château. Arthur descendit de son cheval, le confia à son valet et se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle du trône où l'attendait son père.

« Arthur. » prononça Uther en guise de salut lorsqu'il vit son fils arriver vers lui.

« Père. » répondit Arthur.

« Alors, ta mission a-t-elle était fructueuse ? » demanda Uther.

« Nous avons trouvé le village et l'avons décimé. Il n'en reste plus rien. Il n'y a plus aucun survivant. » annonça Arthur d'un air grave. 

Il avait le sentiment de relater une terrible nouvelle et ce ressenti était si intense qu'il fut presque stupéfait de voir son père lui adresser un large sourire. 

« Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué. 

Il se leva de son trône et attrapa son fils par les deux épaules. 

« Bravo, je suis très fier de toi ! » 

La fierté et la satisfaction étincelaient dans les yeux d'Uther. Jamais auparavant Arthur n'avait été gratifié d'un tel regard de sa part. C'était tout ce dont il n'avait jamais rêvé. Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas la moindre joie. Chaque once de louange qu'il percevait chez son père était aussi douloureuse qu'un coup d'épée. Les images sanglantes du massacre des druides continuaient de défiler dans sa tête comme un rappel lancinant de ses actes. Il avait été monstrueux et c'était cette part de lui que son père admirait.

Arthur se sentait aussi démuni qu'au milieu du village. Il put rien répondre. Uther ne sembla pas remarquer le tourment qui habitait son fils. Il lui asséna une tape complice sur l'épaule et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône. 

« Que dirais-tu de venir déjeuner avec moi demain midi ? Il faudrait célébrer ça ! » proposa Uther.

« Oui, c'est d'accord. » répondit Arthur d'une voix plate.

« Fort bien. Alors à demain. » dit Uther toujours d'excellente humeur.

Arthur tourna les talons et s'enfuit derechef dans ses appartements. 

Son cœur battait la chamade et ses jambes étaient comme du coton. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Les hurlements des druides résonnaient encore dans sa tête et toutes les scènes de meurtre dont il avait été témoin s'y succédaient aléatoirement. Il se mit à trembler. 

C'était la première fois qu'Arthur avait assisté à de pareilles horreurs et il ne s'y était pas préparé. Pas un seul instant il avait imaginé qu'être chevalier le conduirait à de tels extrêmes. Pas même quand son père lui avait parlé de sa mission, ni même lorsqu'il s'y était rendu avec insouciance. Il était en état de choc. La culpabilité et l'atrocité de ce qu'il avait vu lui procuraient une souffrance insupportable. 

Comme si son mal-être n'était pas suffisant, quelque chose de terrible lui sauta aux yeux : ce n'était sans doute pas la dernière fois qu'il aurait à participer à ce genre de barbarie. Son père lui avait explicitement dit que c'était ce que l'on attendait d'un prince. Il allait probablement devoir recommencer. Cette idée le fit se sentir nauséeux. Non seulement, il n'en avait aucune envie, mais il n'était pas sûr non plus d'en être capable. 

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il avait l'atroce impression d'être coincé dans un rôle abject. Il ne voyait aucun moyen de se sortir de ce cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir et laisser tomber son titre de prince. Il ne voulait pas abandonner son père qui avait tant sacrifié pour lui et qui était déjà bien seul sans sa femme. Camelot avait aussi besoin d'un héritier. Il n'y avait aucune issue.

Arthur décida que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'accepter d'avoir à commettre ces horreurs et tenter de s'y habituer. S'il se retrouvait dans cet état après chaque mission, ce serait totalement impossible. Il fallait qu'il prenne de la distance. À première vue, cela semblait extrêmement compliqué mais le détachement des autres chevaliers sur le chemin du retour lui revint en mémoire, tout comme le bonheur de son père lorsque celui-ci avait appris que le campement avait été rasé. En réalité, il avait été le seul à être affecté. Si les autres étaient capables de rester fort, il devait l'être aussi. En plus, en tant que prince, il devait donner l'exemple. 

Les images et les cris commençaient peu à peu à s'estomper. Arthur en profita pour tenter de se déculpabiliser. Il se répéta inlassablement qu'il prenait tout cela trop à cœur et que c'était un tort. Il avait fait une bonne action pour Camelot, parce bien sûr son père avait raison, les druides étaient malveillants. Il les connaissait bien mieux que lui, ils avaient sans doute eu affaire à eux plus souvent. Et puis il devait être content, il avait réussi sa mission et son père était fier de lui. Il n'avait aucune raison de se tourmenter. À force de se répéter ses paroles, Arthur commença à se sentir un peu mieux. 

Les souvenirs de sa mission s'étaient éloignés et il pouvait maintenant y faire face sans se sentir atrocement mal. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait, parce qu'en réalité il évitait le plus possible d'y penser. En tout cas, il y parvenait, ce qui était déjà un immense progrès. Son cerveau bâtissait des barrières entre eux et lui pour le protéger. Ils étaient refoulés petit à petit. Arthur poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il commençait enfin à se détendre. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette accalmie.

Tout à coup il entendit la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un était entré sans frapper... Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait et vit Morgane arrivée en trombe dans sa direction. Elle était un peu échevelée, ses yeux étaient rouges et effarés et sa respiration était saccadée. Elle avait l'air bouleversée. 

« Est-ce vrai ce que l'on raconte ?! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix à la fois paniquée et furieuse.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ? » demanda sèchement Arthur qui n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait et qui pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui-même se sentait passablement agacé.

« Que tu as décimé tout un village de druides et que tous sont morts ! » répondit Morgane catastrophée. 

« Oui, et alors ? » s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

Morgane poussa une exclamation d'horreur en apprenant que les rumeurs étaient fondées. 

« Et alors ?! » s'indigna-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux stupéfaits. « Tu as tué des innocents ! Les druides sont pacifistes, ils n'ont jamais rien fait de mal ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

« Les druides ne sont pas innocents. Ils pratiquent la magie et ils complotent contre Camelot. » rappela Arthur. « J'ai protégé le royaume ! »

« Tu délires, Arthur ! » cria Morgane. « Ils n'ont jamais rien fait contre Camelot et tu le sais ! »

« Silence ! » hurla Arthur à son tour. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Retourne à tes occupations de donzelle et laisse les hommes faire leur boulot ! »

« Oh ! » fit Morgane scandalisé. « Franchement Arthur, t'es vraiment... » 

Morgane secoua la tête pour ravaler son insulte et tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son calme.

« Ne te laisses pas manipuler par Uther, Arthur. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça au fond de toi. » 

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires et va-t'en d'ici. » répliqua Arthur.

« Je suis sûre que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait. » insista Morgane. « J'imagine à quel point cela a dû être horrible... » 

« Tais-toi ! » s'époumona Arthur. « C'est comme ça, c'est le devoir d'un roi. Il faut savoir supporter ce genre de choses ! »

« Ah bon ?! C'est le devoir d'un roi de massacrer des innocents ? Combien d'hommes sont morts ? À combien de femmes et d'enfants as-tu arraché la vie au nom de la haine d'Uther ? » s'insurgea Morgane.

« Ça suffit, Morgane. » protesta Arthur. « N'accuse pas mon père ainsi. Il fait de son mieux pour garder le royaume en sécurité. »

« C'est ça, continue de fermer les yeux et de te boucher les oreilles ! Mais est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte, à quel point ce que tu as fait est atrocement cruel ? Que tu as fait souffrir et tuer des personnes qui ne le méritaient absolument pas ? »

« Tu sais quoi, Morgane ? Je suis vraiment heureux pour Camelot que tu ne sois pas l'héritière du trône. Tu es beaucoup trop faible pour être reine. » dit méchamment Arthur.

« Tu me dégoûtes ! » fit Morgane en secouant la tête. 

Sur ce, elle tourna le dos à Arthur et avança à grands pas vers sa porte. Arthur pensait qu'elle s'en irait directement, mais elle se retourna et lança d'une voix pleine de colère : « D'ailleurs Arthur, je dois te dire que pour le coup, c'est plutôt toi qui te comportes comme un lâche ! »  
Puis elle partit en claquant la porte. 

Pff, n'importe quoi, pensa Arthur et il chassa immédiatement cette conversation stupide de sa tête. Il s'interdit de songer à n'importe quoi qui était en relation avec des druides. Il en avait assez et il avait mal à la tête. Il refusa le dîner que lui apporta son serviteur et lui ordonna de le mettre au lit directement.

*

Il eut des difficultés à s'endormir. Il se sentait tendu et en colère. Malgré tout, il réussit à trouver le sommeil au bout de quelques heures. Ce fut loin d'être un sommeil reposant cependant. Toutes les images et les cris qu'il s'était appliqué à oublier revinrent le hanter sous forme de cauchemar. Des cauchemars qui avaient un goût amer de réalité. Lorsqu'Arthur se réveilla le jour n'était pas encore levé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il était trempé de sueur ce qui lui donnait des frissons. L'angoisse l'étouffait et il se sentait nauséeux. La colère remonta soudainement en lui. Néanmoins, il fut incapable de dire si elle était due à son échec de surmonter les horreurs de sa mission, ou au fait d'avoir été le responsable de ces horreurs. Sa gorge se noua et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi faible ! Il s'efforça tant bien que mal de retenir ses sanglots et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en serrant très fort sa couverture d'une main. Il finit par se rendormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

*

Le lendemain midi, comme prévu, Arthur se rendit dans les appartements de son père pour déjeuner en sa compagnie. Lorsqu'il entra, son père était déjà attablé. Des victuailles recouvraient la table.

« Ah, Arthur ! Bonjour, mon fils. » s'exclama chaleureusement Uther.

« Bonjour, père. » répondit Arthur avec un pâle sourire en s'asseyant près du roi.

Il était toujours loin de se sentir en paix, mais son père était rarement de si bonne humeur et Arthur ne voulait pas gâcher la fête. Il ne voulait pas non plus que son père se rende compte à quel point il était perturbé.

« Sers-nous donc de ce vin délicieux ! » ordonna Uther à son valet. « Nous devons trinquer à ta victoire, Arthur. »

Arthur hocha la tête et père et fils trinquèrent.

« Ah, c'est vraiment merveilleux de te voir grandir ainsi. » constata Uther après avoir pris une gorgée de son vin. « On voit bien que tu as le sang d'un véritable souverain. Je suis sûr que tes hommes te respectent comme il se doit. »

La fierté de son père était toujours aussi difficile à digérer. Arthur décida (il avait presque lui-même du mal à le croire) de la tempérer un peu. 

« On ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment le cas malheureusement. » commença-t-il. « Ils ne m'ont pas obéi. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Je leur avais demandé d'épargner les femmes et les enfants et de tuer uniquement les hommes. Hélas, sur le champ de bataille, ils n'ont fait aucune exception. »

« Cet ordre n'a aucun sens ! » remarqua Uther. « Pourquoi faire des exceptions ? Un druide est un druide. Un sorcier est un sorcier. Tes hommes le savent bien. La prochaine fois, évite de donner des ordres incongrus et cela n'arrivera plus. »

« Oui, père. » 

« Bien. » fit Uther. « Bon, ce n'est pas bien grave, Camelot est en sécurité maintenant. »

« Père, êtes-vous certain que les druides étaient une menace ? » s'entendit demander Arthur.

La question était sortie toute seule de sa bouche.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que oui, Arthur. » répondit Uther légèrement agacé. 

La réaction des druides à l'attaque refit surface dans la mémoire d'Arthur.

« Je pense que vous faîtes erreur. » dit-il.

« Comment ?! »

« Lorsque nous avons attaqué leur campement, il n'y avait aucune trace de haine en eux. Ils ne se sont même pas défendu. Ce ne fut pas une bataille, mais une véritable tuerie ! C'était nous qui étions agressifs. Agressifs et cruels envers des personnes qui ne nous voulaient aucun mal ! »

Avoir mis en mots le fond de sa pensée, avait chassé tous ses doutes. À présent, il était certain du pacifisme des druides.

« Ne sois pas naïf, Arthur. » rétorqua son père. 

« Les druides ne sont pas un danger, j'en suis certain. Ils n'ont d'ailleurs jamais attaqué Camelot et comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'ils complotent ? »

« C'est évident. Tu te fais avoir par ta sensibilité. Il va vraiment falloir que tu t'endurcisses si tu veux un jour être capable de régner sur ces terres ! »

« Je pense que c'est plutôt vous qui vous faites avoir par votre peur. Je suis conscient que vous avez vu maintes fois les sorciers attaquer Camelot et qu'ils vous ont causé bien des souffrances. Mais les druides sont différents, ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne. Je refuse d'attaquer des innocents. Ce n'est pas le rôle d'un chevalier. »

« Le rôle d'un chevalier est d'obéir à son roi, Arthur ! » s'écria Uther en frappant la table avec la paume de sa main. « Peu importe ce que tu penses, tu dois obéir. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. La discussion est close. Et ne t'avise plus de critiquer mes jugements, je suis peut-être ton père, mais je suis avant tout ton roi ! »

« Bien, sire. Mais permettez-moi de vous informer qu'il est inutile désormais de me demander d'aller attaquer des druides. Si cela vous tient vraiment à cœur, il va falloir en donner l'ordre à un autre chevalier. » dit Arthur avec détermination.

« Retire... tout de suite... ce que tu viens dire. » le mis en garde Uther en articulant lentement avec un ton menaçant. « Tu n'as aucun droit de refuser un ordre. »

« Et j'ai encore moins le droit de m'en prendre à des personnes inoffensives ! » répliqua Arthur « Un chevalier doit protéger les innocents, pas les massacrer ! » 

« Arthur... » dit Uther sur le même ton qu’auparavant. « Quand je t'ordonnerais d'aller attaquer un village de druides, tu m'obéiras. Et ce, sans discuter. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Je suis désolé, père. Mais je ne pourrais vous donner satisfaction. » répondit Arthur en secouant la tête.

« GARDES ! » appela Uther.

Aussitôt, deux gardes firent irruption dans les appartements du roi. 

« Emparez-vous de lui ! » ordonna-t-il en désignant son fils. 

Chacun d'eux saisit un bras d'Arthur et ils le levèrent de sa chaise sans ménagement. Uther s'approcha de lui.

« Tu resteras aux cachots pendant une semaine. J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour te mettre du plomb dans la tête ! Sache en tout cas que tu me déçois énormément. » lui dit-il.

Puis il s'adressa aux gardes.

« Emmenez-le aux cachots ! »

Les gardes s'exécutèrent et Arthur se retrouva jeté dans une cellule de laquelle il ne sortirait pas avant une semaine.

D'ordinaire, après une telle punition et les paroles que son père lui avait adressées, il aurait été bouleversé. Or il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis qu'il était rentré de sa mission chez les druides. Même s'il se retrouvait aux cachots, il avait la certitude d'avoir bien agi. Savoir qu'il n'aurait plus à massacrer des innocents le soulageait aussi grandement. Il se sentait enfin apaisé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Morgane vint lui rendre visite devant sa cellule. Cette fois, un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

« J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec Uther. » dit-elle. « Tu as été très courageux. Je suis fière de toi. »

Une douce chaleur parcourut Arthur lorsqu'il sentit que cette fois-ci, il méritait ces louanges et qu'il était fier de lui également. 

« C'est vrai. J'ai été très brave. » avoua-t-il avec un petit air suffisant. 

« Hum, c'était mal parti pourtant. Tu n'étais pas exactement de la même humeur hier. » lui fit remarquer Morgane.

« En effet. Je m'excuse Morgane, ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais tu avais raison. Je suis sûre que tu ferais une très bonne reine. » dit Arthur avec gentillesse.

« Merci. » fit Morgane touchée. « Toi, si tu continues comme ça, tu feras un très bon roi. » 

Arthur lui sourit et Morgane s'en alla en lui adressant un clin d’œil.

« À plus tard. » chantonna-t-elle. 

Arthur se retrouva seul à nouveau, mais il se sentit encore de meilleure humeur qu'avant la visite de Morgane. Il était plus déterminé que jamais à devenir un roi juste et sage. Le chemin serait sans doute long et périlleux, mais s'il restait fidèle à ses valeurs, il finirait par y parvenir.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Merlin ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. 
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture !
> 
> Me voici de retour avec une autre fic sur la jeunesse d'Arthur. J'aime vraiment ce personnage :)
> 
> Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris si vous avez vu la série en entier, le village de druides est celui dont il est question dans le 4x10. Ceci est ma version des circonstances dans lesquelles il a été détruit. Dans l'épisode de la série, Arthur semblait se sentir tellement coupable en racontant ce qui est arrivé que je ne pense pas qu'il ait recommencé. D'où la fin de ma fic où il se rebelle un peu contre Uther :p
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
